Back to Coventry
by Kris Black
Summary: Based on the Book. Cam and Alex have finally graduated high school and its time for them to leave Marble Bay and go live on Coventry with the rest of thier family. But what trials will Coventry hold for the Destiny Twins this time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I was tired of seeing only Movie fics for TWitches so I decided to write one based on the book. I didn't like the way the movie destroyed the books completely. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TWitches or any of the affiliated characters. This disclaimer applies to this chapter and this story ina whole.

* * *

Cam looked around at her room, it was the first time she had ever seen it this bare, ever. Since the day she was born, or rather, adopted her room had been decorated with pictures of bunnies and suns, then of her failed grade school drawings, and then of her friends, then some additions of her and her newly found twin sister, Alex. Now Cam stared at the blank walls of her room and all of the filled up boxes that surrounded her. Some were marked with "fragile", some with "Cam" and others with "Alex". Cam felt tears welling up in her eyes from the sadness of leaving all of this behind.

"You've known this day was coming since we passed our initiation exam Cam," Alex said as she finished packing up her CDs and was now heaving the box over to the pile of other boxes.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Cam replied, "However, that doesn't make having to leave any better."

When they were infants, merely hours old, Camryn and Alexandra were separated – given to different families to be raised for their own protection. Back then they were known as their birth names though, Apolla and Artemis DuBaer. Now they went by the names that their new families had given them Camryn (Cam) Barnes and Alexandra (Alex) Fielding. Alex and Cam miraculously met up one day at one of Alex's jobs, while Cam was on vacation and their lives have never been the same. Alex's adoptive mother died shortly after and Alex was, literally, swept away to a whole new life – to live with her sister and her sisters adoptive parents. However, now was the time to return to where they originated from – Coventry Island. The place where their guardian and newly found mother awaited them.

"Cam," Alex soothed as she hugged her sister tightly, trying to cheer her up, "It isn't like we're never going to be able to come back. We can come and visit Dave and Emily anytime. Besides, I'd never pass up a chance to pick on Dylan."

"You're right," Cam sighed, wiping her tears, "We can always come back and visit on Holidays and stuff."

It was at that moment that Emily, Dave and Dylan decided to enter the room to say goodbye to the girls.

"I can't believe that my little girl has graduated and is leaving home!" Emily cried as she burst into tears, giving Camryn a bear hug. Of course, this made the newly calmed down Cam break out into tears again too.

"I'm going to miss you too Mommy," Camryn cried into her adoptive mothers arms.

As the mother and daughter couple cried their eyes out, assuring the other that they'd write everyday, Alex proceeded to say goodbye to the family that had taken care of her for the last four years.

"Thanks for everything," Alex smiled at Dave, a man whom she'd grown to love as neither of the fathers that she had known, "It really meant a lot to me that you would just take me in off of the doorstep and care for me as your own." At this point, it was Alex's turn to break down as she hugged Dave tightly. When she was free she went over to Cam's brother, who she now looked at as her own brother.

"I'm going off to Hogwarts Dudley," She smiled at him, using the nicknames that the two had made up for each other from the Harry Potter series of books, "I'll be sure to cast lots of spells on you when I come back to visit."

"You had better," Dylan smiled and gave her a brotherly hug.

By this time, Cam had calmed down enough to finish her goodbyes. She warmly embraced her brother, and cried even harder when it came time to say goodbye to the only father she had ever known.

"I'm going to miss you so much Daddy," Cam cried as she hugged her father tightly, "You've always been there for me since I was a little girl. I love you so much!"

While Cam had yet another break down Alex approached Cam's adoptive mom, the high-strung Emily, who she felt had never truly excepted her.

"Emily, thank you for everything," Alex said and went in for an awkward kind of handshake, when Emily pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh don't be silly Alex," Emily laughed through her tears, "It may have taken some time getting used to you at first, but I love you just as much as any of my other children. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks Emily," Alex smiled and hugged Emily back.

"Well, it's about time for you guys to leave if you want to catch your ferry," Dave said as he pulled away from Cam, "Are you two sure that you don't need a ride?"

"Yes," Cam replied, "We're just going to take a taxi. Someone will be there to pick us up."

"Okay then, Dylan help me load these boxes in the taxi," Dave said as he saw the taxi pull into the yard.

Dylan and Dave began to lug the boxes down to the car, Alex took it upon herself to help as well, and grabbed the nearest box and head out after them.

"Are you sure that this college is the one you want to go to?" Emily asked Cam for the thousandth time, "I mean, I've never even heard of Coventry College before in my life."

"It's very remote Mom," Cam replied anxiously, "It's on a tiny little Island so that everyone can stay focused and they only admit a select few a year."

"Just be careful Sweety, and if you or Alex need anything just call home, okay?"

"Okay Mom," Cam smiled as she hugged her mother tightly once more.

"_Cam, I hate to break up the sappy moment, but it's time to go,"_ Alex's voice resounded it Cam's head.

"_Fine, I'll be right down,"_ Cam replied to Alex as she turned and walked out of her bedroom with Emily.

Did I mention that Cam and Alex are no ordinary twins? Oh no, they are TWitches. Twins. Witches. They come from the most illustrious family of witches on Coventry and inherited tons of money. Coventry Island isn't really home to some exclusive College, instead it is home to thousands of Witches and Warlocks that live in peace with each other, like their own little country.

Cam and Alex both got into the taxi and buckled up. They told the taxi where to go and waved goodbye to the Barnes family as they drove away from the house.

"Are you ready to fulfill our destiny, _Apolla_?" Alex asked in a sarcastic tone.

"As ready as I'll ever be _Artemis_," Cam replied in the same tone, "So, do you think that we should go to LunaSoleil?"

"Definitely," Alex replied, "Remember, Miranda and Ileana said that they've been fixing it up for us."

"Do you think that we'll all live there together? Pretend that we're a normal family?" Cam asked.

"I don't know anymore than you do, remember Cam," Alex replied, "But I would assume that Ileana will be living in her own cottage with Brice."

"Right," Cam replied and started playing with the golden sun charm around her neck.

"If you're that nervous why don't you ask Ileana and Miranda themselves?" Alex asked irritatedly as she toyed with her own moon charm.

"I'm not nervous," Cam snapped.

"As if," Alex snorted, "Your thoughts are going a mile a minute and nervousness is seeping out of your pores. I wouldn't be surprised if Miranda and Ileana sensed it on Coventry."

"Whatever," Cam replied.

"You can stop here," Can said to the taxi driver as they were out of the city limits and in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" The cab driver asked her, looking as if the twins were insane.

"Of course we're sure," Alex said, "Would you mind helping us get our boxes out of the trunk?"

"Um, sure," The taxi driver said and popped the trunk.

He helped Cam and Alex remove all of their boxes from the car and placed them on the side of the road. Then he looked at the twins strangely again before asking,

"Are you sure this is your stop?"

"Absolutely positive," Cam smiled at him. The driver gave them a weird look before getting in the cab and pulling away.

"I thought he's never leave," Alex sighed as she began rummaging through her pockets for something.

"Don't tell me you forgot the Marjoram Als," Cam sighed as she read Alex's panicked thoughts easily.

"Of course not," Alex laughed as she pulled out what she had been looking for, some sort of herb.

"Are you ready for our new life Cami-sole?" Alex joked.

"Let's get this show on the road," Cam sighed and took Alex's hand.

The girls chanted something in low voices and the next second a gust of wind picked up and the girls and all of their stuff was gone from that spot.

* * *

"Thank God that you girls are finally here," A pretty blond smiled as the girls suddenly appeared in a beautiful cottage, their gray eyes blinking the wind out of them, "Your mother was in a panic because you're so late, she thought something horrible had happened..."

"Ileana! Ileana, are the girls here?" A worried voice called out from another area of the house.

"Yes Miranda," Ileana replied and a woman with long auburn hair, braided down the back, came running into the room with an apron on, covered in soil.

"Oh my girls are here!" Miranda smiled joyously and hugged Alex and Cam tightly, "I've missed you so much! You have to fill me in on what you've been doing after I change!"

The next thing the girls knew their Mother was running upstairs to get changed.

"She's been like this for a week," Ileana told them, "She's been so excited to see you again. So am I."

"It's good to see you again too Ileana," Alex said and hugged her guardian, then Cam did too.

"Well, have a seat," Ileana said impatiently afterwards, "this is your house now, you might as well get comfy. Besides, Miranda will probably be a minute or two."

Alex and Cam sat down on the comfy couches and began to look around their new, or would it be old, house. They noted that Ileana and Miranda had fixed LunaSoleil up quite well. Alex could smell all the herbs that Miranda must have been growing diligently, and the food that Miranda must have in the oven awaiting their coming. She could hear Miranda humming happily to herself in her room and Alex smiled.

Cam on the other hand, could see all of the extra care that their Mother and Cousin had taken in preparing for them. There wasn't a spec of dirt anywhere except where Miranda had just trotted into the room and everything was in a proper, perfect place.

Both Alex and Cam reached for their necklaces at the same time and looked up above the mantle on the fireplace. There, was a family portrait that Miranda must have had done specially. An almost carbon copy of their father's portrait from the DuBaer estate was there, however, Miranda was also there and the Twins when they were around 16, two years ago. Both gasped, never expecting to ever be able to see a portrait of their family together, considering their father had been murdered when they were newborns, yet there was one.

"Your mother had a very gifted painter do that for her," Ileana said, reading their minds and looking at the portrait.

"It's wonderful," Cam said as she began to tear up for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Thank You," Miranda said as she entered the room, her hair still in the braid, but no longer wearing clothing full of earth, "However, I'm sure that you don't want to stay in the living room all day. How about I show you your rooms and then you can unpack and explore?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alex smiled.

* * *

**That's it for today kiddies, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Cam and Alex followed Miranda up the stairs and down the hallway to the left. At the end of the hall there were two doors, one on each side of the hallway. The doors had a name and symbol carved into them. Cam and Alex separated, Alex going left and Cam right. Cam lifted her hand and ran it over the engraving, it read, "Apolla" and had a sun, identical to that of her necklace, engraved under the name. Alex rested her forehead against her head and closed her eyes, finding a strange sense of peace from her door, hers had "Artemis" engraved on it and her moon symbol underneath.

"Your father carved these when we had decided on your names," Miranda explained, "However, if…"

"They're perfect," Cam smiled at her mother.

"I love them," Alex smiled an identical smile, "I just can't believe that we didn't see them the last time that we were here…"

"That's because we didn't have them put on before," Miranda explained, "We didn't have the time. But I am happy to say that you girl will be in your element in these rooms. Apol… Cam, you can see the sunrise from your room, and Alex, you can watch the sun set and the moon rise."

"You can call us by our birth names if you prefer Mom," Alex smiled warmly, "After all, that's what we will be called by on Coventry, is it not? We should probably get used to it now – because now we are full-fledged DuBaers."

Miranda's beautiful gray eyes began to water when Alex called her "Mom". At the end of her spiel Miranda hugged both her and Cam so tightly that they couldn't breathe.

"Do you feel the same?" She asked Cam.

"Of course," Cam replied, "It may take some time to get used to calling you 'Mom' though…"

"I completely understand," Miranda cried, "and please don't feel obligated to call me mom, Miranda is fine…"

"No," Alex affirmed, "You are our mother, and deserve to be recognized as such."

"You girls are so wonderful," Miranda wept, trying to gain control, "You should probably get unpacked now, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," Cam smiled, "See you in a bit… Mom."

* * *

Miranda smiled and headed down the stairs. Ileana looked up from her magazine and smiled at the woman who she viewed as her surrogate mother. Ileana noted that Miranda looked as if she had been crying, and knew that the girls moving in with her meant everything to her.

"How are the girls doing?" Ileana asked as Miranda sat down beside her and wiped her face.

"They're just unpacking now," Miranda replied, "They are really quite remarkable, beautiful and kind young women. I makes me sad to think that I have had nothing to do with it…"

"Of course you did!" Ileana exclaimed, "You brought them into this world - that counts for something! You have also been a major part of their lives for the past two years; you can't tell me that that hasn't affected the outcome of their lives today. Besides, when I was looking after them they were brash, selfish and petty…"

"They were teenagers Ileana," Miranda laughed, "I'm sure you were the same way."

"That's what you think," Ileana huffed and went back to reading her magazine, while Miranda went to check on the cooking.

* * *

The moment that Alex stepped into her room she was mesmerized. It seemed that Miranda made a huge effort to make her feel at home and welcome at LunaSoliel. Her room was decorated in deep blues and blacks with white trimming. She had dark mahogany desk, vanity set, dresser, and four-poster bed (that had dark blue bedding and black curtains). There were moon symbols painted onto her walls in white.

Alex dropped her boxes off onto the floor and jumped onto her queen-sized bed. Miranda had obviously spared no expense for her children. Rolling around on her comfy bed Alex noted that the headboard had "Artemis" engraved into it. She smiled at the gesture and touched her necklace.

'Cam,' she sent her thoughts, 'is your room half as cool as mine?'

'No,' Cam replied curtly, 'mine is definitely cooler, Ms. Punk.'

* * *

Before Alex had sent her the telepathic message Cam was awestruck at the amount of sheer love and thoughtfulness that her mother had spent on her own room. It was the mirror-twin of Alex's, except all of her furniture wasn't dark mahogany, but a light oak. Her room was colored in pinks and oranges, with the design of her sun charm painted white onto the walls. Right now, she was convinced that her mother was totally awesome.

Cam, like Alex, dropped her boxes and jumped onto her pink-covered, four-poster, queen-sized bed. She rolled around contently and noticed that _her_ headboard had the name "Apolla" engraved into.

'Better get used to it now like Alex said,' Cam thought sadly.

She was homesick already, missing her friends, her boyfriend Jason, and most of all – her family. The Barnes' house would always be home to came, no matter where she lived. She couldn't help that, that was where she grew up and shared most of her precious family memories.

Alex interrupted her musings with her cheerfulness here. Cam, of course, retorted with a quip. At the same time, the twins decided that they should unpack their things. Opening the first box, they began to move into their new/old home.

'Girls,' Miranda's voice echoed through their minds a little while later, 'It's time for dinner.'

Their mother was slowly regaining her powers, as well as Ileana. Witches could suffer from loss of their powers if they suffer severe emotional and traumatic shock. Both Ileana and Miranda, the most talented witches that the twins had ever met, had met this fate. Miranda lost her gifts when their father had been brutally murdered by their uncle (his brother); Ileana met the same fate as Miranda when she had discovered that her father was their other uncle, Thantos – Ileana's arch-nemesis. It was no surprise when the gifted women started to regain their powers, and mind-reading and telepathic messaging was one of the first regained.

'I'll be right down,' the twins replied simultaneously.

Miranda smiled at their response and laid their plates on the table, opposite each other. She then sat down at her place at the head of the small table with Ileana at the other end, and waited for her daughters. They were down momentarily and sat at their places. This was their first family dinner (save for the men who were either incarcerated, dead or in exile) and it was enjoyable. Afterwards, they went to the family room and had a girls' night. They ate popcorn, drank soda and talked about everything under the sun (and moon). There was laughter and tears, and laughter so hard that it caused tears. The DuBaer women were finally reunited, for good.


End file.
